Love of Ages
by MissWilson94
Summary: Santana leaves at the age of sixteen and no one knows why except her parents. Six years later, she returns. She must face her friends and the love of her life with their children, that he doesn't know about, in toe.
1. Prologue

Looking down at the little boy, in her arms, sobbing because of a bad dream. She rocked him back and forth.

"Shhhhh… Samuel Christopher Hudson- Lopez. We don't want to wake your little sis, do we?" He snuggled in to his mother's chest to find comfort.

Once he was fast asleep, she carried him to the room he shared with his twin sister. The room was half light blue and light pink. He slept on the pink side because he cried all night if he didn't. She raised him to her lips and softly kissed him on his forehead then gently laid him back in his crib. She wondered over to where her daughter slept sound asleep. She loved so much because she was sleeping through the night, which is good for a one year old, even when her brother was screaming at the top of his lungs.

She bent down to kiss her daughter on the cheek she was so small compared to her brother but she was a strong little fighter when she was born. She had to be put in children's ICU because of her breathing; because her lungs weren't developed properly.

"Good night, Annabella Marie Hudson-Lopez. Mi pequeña princesa" she backed out of the room and left the door open slightly because she knew that she will be back in there later for round three of Sam's night terrors.

When her head hits the pillow she cant sleep she lays there thinking how she got two babies at the age of seventeen with her baby daddy two hours away not even knowing that they exist. She loved her babies and sometimes wishes she was back in Lima with her friends and parents but she couldn't go back now. Nobody knew where she was or why she left (except her parents).

_"I'm pregnant." She was sat on the couch with her parents at either side of her. Her mother took a hold of her hand and squeezed it to let her know that she was there for her only daughter and child. Her father on the other hand just walked out of the room and didn't speak to her for the next two days. He came out of his room and told her to pack her things. 'This is it,' she thought to herself, 'kick out just like Quinn.' He told his daughter that she is to live near her aunt in Fort Mitchell. He brought her an apartment for her and his grandchild to live in and that she will be leaving on Monday morning. _

A little tear ran down her face thinking that she never told her friends good bye. She did hear about them every time her mom came to her but it wasn't the same. She cried her self back to sleep that night. Hoping that one day she will go back and see her friends.


	2. Chapter 1

_Five years later._

"Mama, Sam's hitting me." Annabella whined from the back seat of the car. Santana adjusted her rear view mirror to see what was going on. Sam sat looking out of the window with a lop-sided grin on his face just like his father has. He looked a lot like Finn, he had his nose, his kind eyes, warm smile and height but Santana's lips and hair colour; Santana knew that he was going to be a real ladies man when he was older. As for Annabella she was petite, which reminded Santana of certain brown haired girl she once sang with. She had Santana's eyes, hair, and personally. Looking at her you knew she was the daughter of Santana Paige Lopez.

"Sam, hands to your self please. We are nearly there anyway."

She saw Annabella sick her tongue out at her older brother. Santana chuckled to herself. After a half hour she noticed the name of the street and where she was and sighed to her self, "I'm home."

She pulled up to her parents' house and saw the two of them at the front door waiting for them. She nearly burst out crying. To be home with her parents was everything she wanted ever since she moved out. She got out of the car and ran towards her mother and father whose arms were open ready to receive their daughter. "I missed you so much." She whispered to her mother and father. They embraced for a couple of minutes before they heard a scream and someone crying from the back of the car.

"Mama told you to keep your hands to yourself. Serves you right." Annabella said in a know- it- all- way. She took Sam's seatbelt off and lifted him down on to the grass where he ran straight to his Grand-Mama for comforting hug. She got Annabella down as well who ran for her grandpa to give her, her hug and kiss before running into the house to find her room that she will sleep in.

When they were done welcoming each other, Santana and her mother were in the kitchen preparing dinner for the twins when her mother handed her a letter.

"What's this?" she was puzzled because nobody ever sent her letters, when she opened it, it read;

_You are invited to William McKinley High Class of 2012 reunion._

_Santana Lopez._

_When: 16__th__ August 2016_

_Time: 3pm- 11pm_

_Where: WMHS Gym_

_It's a disco and your family are welcome. _

_GO WILLIAM MCKINLEY! _

**I hope you like the story so far. I wrote this ages ago on a different laptop then the laptop broke. But I got it from the hard drive. :) **

**All spelling mistakes are mine and I DO NOT own glee or the characters. **

**Oh and sorry about the Spanish if its wrong. (Google Translate) **

**Please read and review good or bad. **

**love MissWilson94 xxx**


	3. Chapter 2

She shrugged her shoulders and threw it on the side and finished preparing dinner.

"Mija, I know you, you want to go. What's stopping you?" Santana thought that she masked it well but not very well if her mother could see her yearning to go.

"Finn." she didn't look at her mother when she said his name.

"Santana, you have to face him sooner or later and the twins would meet him soon enough. It's a small town you know." Her mother held her hand so she stopped cutting vegetables and looked at her. "You have two beautiful children that you have raised all by yourself and now it's the time for them to meet their daddy. Don't let your fear shelter them from having a father." A tear ran down her face knowing that her mother was right and she had to stop being selfish and start thinking about the twins.

"Gracias mamá. Te quiero." She hugged her mother. Her mother finished dinner while she headed for her old room to freshen up.

Her room was just as she left it. Good memorises filled her head. She threw her bag on her bed and headed for the bathroom. She sighed as she looked at the refection in the mirror. She didn't look like seventeen year old that she wished she was. She turned the tap on and washed her face to get rid of the tiredness that she had after a two hour drive with two five year old.

After dinner, while her parents were washing up. She stuck on the twins' favourite film, Peter Pan. After half an hour, Santana paused the film so the twins can go and get there PJ's on and brush their teeth ready to go to bed. They came back down, placing themselves either side of Santana on the big sofa. Waiting for her to start the movie again. They all snuggled up to each other for warmth as the film when on. It was round about midnight when she felt herself drifting off to sleep. The twins were fast asleep beside her. She didn't want to move in case she woke them up. She placed her arms around her children and lifted the blanket up to shelter herself and her children from the cold chill in the air.

The next day she was woken up by Sam with a cup f coffee in his hand waiting for her to wake from her slumber.

"Mañana mamá. Aquí te tengo café." He smiled as she took the coffee from his hand a placed it on the table and front of her. She grabbed her son and pulled him in for a bear hug and a kiss.

"Thank you, my baby boy. Where's Grandpa and Grand-mama?" she asked with hesitation as she took a slip of her coffee.

"They are in the kitchen with Tinker- Bella. Making you blueberry pancakes. But you didn't hear that from me." He whispered the last part with an index finger over his lips.

Sam ran back into the kitchen to warn his grandparents and his little sister that Santana was awake. The next thing Santana knew was a small but heavy little girl bouncing up and down in front of her saying "Morning Mama, morning, morning, MORNING!" Santana can tell that she has had coffee this morning. Her father came in with a 'I'm sorry' look on his face. Again she grabbed hold of her and held her so tightly so she couldn't move and kissed her forehead. "Did you sleep well, baby?" Annabella nodded really fast so fast that Santana thought her head was going to fall off. "Do you want to help mommy pick out some clothes to wear today?" Annabella ran straight up the stairs not waiting for Santana at all. Santana knew that this was going to be a long day. Annabella pick her out, a tight fitting red top and black skinny jeans with knee high boots for her mother to wear. She put them on one item at a time when she was done she asked how she should wear her hair. Annabella told her to wear it down with a rose in her hair. Santana giggled at her little stylist. Santana did the same thing for Annabella, a light pink top with the words 'I'm so cute it hurts' on the front in a darker shade of pink and black leggings with riding boots. Santana put her long hair up in to a high pony tail, which reminded her of when she was on the Cheerios. She pats Annabella on the bum to tell her that she can go now.

"Sam, el tiempo para prepararse." Santana shouted from the top if the staircase. She pulled a blue and green polo shirt and a pair of jeans for Sam to wear with sneaker.

As soon as he's ready they make their way down the stairs to the dining room where the pancakes were waiting for them. The twins wolfed down their breakfast, because they had the appetite of their father. "So mija, when are you house hunting?" her father asked, the twins had a puzzled looked face as they looked at their mother. "Thanks dad for that," her father shrugged his shoulders, "Well Sam, Annabella, we are going to move here so that we are closer to family." Santana knew from the looks on her children's faces that they were happy and a bit sad to be moving away from their friends but the neighbour hood that they lived in wasn't the best and Santana wanted to have her children grow up in a nice neighbourhood that the twins can play on the grass out front and not worried about a shoot out.

**Here is another update for you all. **

**Thanks for all of the reviews and likes it makes me very happy. **

**I DON'T own Glee or the characters. **

**Love MissWilson94 xxx**


	4. Chapter 3

After breakfast Santana took the twins house hunting with her, which in hind sight wasn't the best idea. Every house Sam liked Annabella didn't and vice versa. Until they came to a gorgeous house. This farm style with 4 bedrooms was perfect for their little family. Santana scooped her children into her arms and whispered to them. "Go and pick your new bedroom. I get the big bedroom." The last part aimed at Annabella; who would just run straight for the master bedroom and declare it to be hers then argue that she was there first. Santana asked her father for the money to buy the house, she hated asking him for money but she didn't have an option.

A month later they were in late July, they had moved into the new house. Santana had got a good job that paid for the bills and everything else. She loved being back home, she felt safe something that she hadn't felt in a long time. The twins were happy there they both had their own rooms for the first time but Santana knew that Annabella would sneak in Sam's room and cuddle up to him because she wasn't use to not having her brother in the room with her while she was a sleep. Sam had picked a light green paint for his room and had dinosaur stickers stuck round the room. With white furnishings so that it gave a fresh feel t the room. While Annabella had a typical little girl room, with pink on the walls with princesses and fairies around the room with white furnishings.

On morning of the reunion, Santana woke up with Sam and Annabella cuddled up next to her in her queen sized bed. She sighed in contentment. She knew this was the day that she dreaded ever since she knew she was pregnant. How would Finn take it? Will he be mad? How would the twins react to him? They knew about him Santana didn't hide the fact that he was their father. They both had a picture of him, framed on their wall of the bedrooms. It was the only picture of Finn and Santana together; at a BBQ, the summer before sophomore year. They looked happy but they were, they had been friends for years but in sophomore year they started to separate because he had football and Quinn and she had Cheerios.

She laid in bed for another half an hour, thinking about how today was going to go. She heard the front door open and close; she got out of her bed carefully so that she didn't wake the twins. She went downstairs in her white tank top and PJ shorts. She greeted her mother. "Morning Mija, how are you feeling about today?" Santana give her mother a weak smile. Not sure to say. "Come mija, its going to be fine. Just don't lose your temper if he doesn't say anything, okay?" She gave her daughter a small hug to reassure her. "Now, where are my grandbabies?"

"In bed, asleep." Santana hoped that they wouldn't wake up and sleep though they whole day so she didn't have to go. "I'll go and wake them up." Santana slipped off the high chair she was sitting on and headed to the stairs to wake her children up but when she got to her room she found them having a pillow fight with each other. They were to engage to notice their mother standing in the door way shaking her head and laughing to herself, before joining in with the fun and games.

"Santana, espero que vas a encontrar a mis nietos de la cama. No quiero llegar hasta allí." She heard her mother shout from the bottom of the stairs. She and the twins collapsed in a heap on her bad laughing. "Grand-mama had brought you breakfast. The first one to get down there gets…. A new bike. Go!" without a second thought the twins were out of Santana's room in a flash so she could get ready.

She went into her bathroom and turned on the shower, while she was feeling the hot water running down her body, she was imaging how life would have been if Finn knew about the twins; would he live with them or still be with Rachel Berry?

**Hello again, **

**First of all, RIP Cory, you will be missed very much not just by friends and family but of the people who you inspire. **

**On a different note, I'm so happy to here from you all through follows, favourites and reviews. So keep them coming. **

**I DON'T own any characters.**

**Love **

**MissWilson94**


	5. Chapter 4

Pondering about what life could have been she turned the shower off and wrapped a towel around her to protect her from the cold air that nipped at her exposed skin.

She pulled out her little black dress that her parents got for her, for her birthday last year with a note from her mom saying, 'Every woman should have one'. She pulled the dress over her small frame and looked at herself in the mirror. She couldn't believe how she could still fit in to a size two after having twins. She loved the dress because it hugged her in all the right places. She wore her hair down, soft curls cascading down and stopped in between her shoulder blades, and then she slipped her black Jimmy Choo ankle boots on and headed for the kitchen.

When she arrived in the kitchen all eye were glued to her. Sam had his mouth open in surprise that his mom looking like a princess. Annabella just smiled and clapped her little hands together in approval. "Samuel Christopher Hudson- Lopez, mouth close please." She said in a stern voice. Sam closed his mouth and carried on eating. Annabella ran to her mother for a hug. Santana scooped the petite little look-a-like in her arms and carried her back to her chair so she could finish eating. "Mom," she nodded her head over to the patio and her mother followed her out into the garden and shut the door behind her so that the twins wouldn't hear them. "Mama, could you bring the twins to the party later please. I just need to talk to him alone without them there." Santana looked at her mother with begging eyes. Her mother just sighed and nodded her head. They both went back into the kitchen to see that Sam and Annabella had finished their breakfast. Santana told them they could watch some television for while after she talked to them; "This party that we are going to is very special to me because all my friends from the stories I told you, will be there." Annabella's face lit up at the sound of meet people who her mother went to school with. But Sam was very shy at meeting new people so was silent. "Grand-mama will take you later to the party and I'll meet you there okay?" both of them nodded their heads and kissed their mother on the cheek before running to the family room to watch cartoons.

"Thanks mama." Santana kissed her mothers cheek before she left with the invitation in her hand she felt like Cinderella going to the ball.

The school was half an hour away from where she was living. She was thankful for the drive on her own because it gave her time to think. She didn't know how long she was thinking because the next thing she sees is the school. 'Times up' she thought as she parked the car and slipped out of the car smoothing down her dress before approaching the school with her high heels clicking on the pavement. Walking down the halls of McKinley high filled her with sadness knowing that she missed so many events there. A hand touched her shoulder, she froze in fear, "Miss Santana Lopez, well I thought you had left." That warm comforting voice could only be her old Spanish teacher Mr Schuester. She turned around and gave him a hug that nearly knocked him over. "Mr Schuester, I've missed you so much." He chuckled in her ear then let go from their embrace and guided her to the choir room. In a cabinet there stood proud, the twenty twelve show choir championship trophy. After a catch up with Mr Shue, she felt more confident to walk in to the gym.

As she walked into the gym on Mr Shue's arm everyone was staring at her like she was a ghost. He guided her to a group of people that were huddled together, chatting about old time. Mr Shue gave a loud cough to get everyone's attention. "Well, I would like to present your final member of the two thousand and nine glee club, Miss Santana Lopez."

**So I'm back. **

**Thank you for reviewing it makes me so happy :) **

**I DON'T own glee or the characters. **

**Love MissWilson94**

**xx**


End file.
